Setsuna (Episode)
'''Setsuna '''is one of the 15 possible episode 4 in the visual novel and the only episode preceded by Innocence and guides to Bavarois and Lust endings. Plot Kotonoha's taking a bath when Manami gives her phone after having an extended converisation with Makoto. They're talking when Kotonoha asks him to guess where she is right now, Makoto correctly guesses the bath and re alises she's naked right now. She then invites Makoto come over and play for the weekend after being pestered by her mother. The next day Makoto and Kotonoha are having lunch together and Makoto reveals he only lives with her mother and tells her about his little sister. Kotonoha also tell him about her little sister and how she and her mother's been annoying her with questions. Makoto holds her hand and tries to kiss her only to be stopped. Kotonoha says she'll still frightened and she'll be waiting for him at her house tomorrow. Makoto then intends to make a little progress when they're all alone in her room. At the classroom Makoto thinks about Sekai and that after what happened she stopped coming to school and that he thought about calling her but didn't know what to say. Taisuke then calls out to Makoto and then tries to give him some news about the school festival, he then foolishly says Tanaka from the implementation commitee "di ed". Hikari strikes him and says he's broken a bone and will be hospitilzed for at least two weeks. She then asks Makoto to be Tanaka's replacement. Makoto accepts thinking he'll be able to spend more time with Kotonoha this way. The next day Makoto comes over to Kotonoha's house to be greeted enthusiastically by Manami and Kokoro. Makoto and Kotonoha go into her room when Kotonoha reveals her mom and dad both took days off work to meet him. Kotonoha then talks about how her mother's happy for her bringing a boy home while her dad's too overprotective. She then reveals she's never brought anybody home and doesn't even have any friends but Makoto's enough to keep her happy. Makoto then holds her hand and and tries to become closer with Kotonoha when Kokoro comes into the room. Kokoro then wants to play and Makoto gives in and is unable to become physical with Kotonoha. A while later Makoto leaves and Kotonoha walks him to the station. They then both agree it was a shame Kokoro interrupted them and Makoto makes it known that he's a guy and he can't help but want to do things like that. Kotonoha then says next time they'll be alone and before the train comes Kotonoha gives Makoto a kiss on the cheek. At home Makoto's on his bed gets an email from Kotonoha. He then writes that he wants to go further. At Sekai's home Setsuna says that it's been decided and she's going. Sekai asks her to stay with her but Setsuna says it wouldn't work since she's got Makoto. Sekai's still mad and wants to stay together with Setsuna forever. At school Sekai still doesn't come and Makoto goes to sleep when Hikari wakes him up and tells her there's a lunchtime meeting of the implementation committee members at the big meeting room. Makoto thinks it doesn't have anything do to with him when Hikari remind that he's a member and goes with Setsuna. He goes with Setsuna and runs into Kotonoha and explains he's a implementation committee member too. During the meeting Makoto dozes off and misses most of the explanations. He then chooses to stay with Setsuna and explain everything to his classmates over going with Kotonoha. After working for a while he and Setsuna eat lunch together and notes Setsuna eats slow. Setsuna sends an email to Sekai but she still doesn't come. Setsuna and Sekai talk later during the evening and Setsuna says Makoto's been feeling lonely. The next day she and Makoto hold a meeting during lunch and Makoto fails to have lunch with Kotonoha. Makoto thinks to himself that he's begun to enjoy preparing for the school festival and that Setsuna who had always struck him as a quiet and awkward person was surprisingly helpful. He also notes she's skillfully manipulated him into doing a proper job. He then starts to look forward to the festival. While working he starts to ignore Kotonoha and prioririze his work with Setsuna. They then start to grow closer to each other working together. After working Makoto leaves and goes home with Kotonoha. During the train ride the train is packed and after а bump Makoto's hand gets stuck on Kotonoha's breasts. He starts to fondle her and doesn't stop. After getting home he regrets what he's done. Setsuna is at Sekai's and she talks about when he first met Makoto. She remembers him saving her from bullies. After that Sekai said that Makoto was a nice guy and begun to like him. Setsuna says even before she started to like him she's, and then she stops and says Makoto's there for Sekai. The next day Makoto and Kotonoha meet on the train and because of what happened Kotonoha keeps some distance from Makoto. He then promises to not touch her but Kotonoha says that she didn't hate it. Makoto then immediately touches her and is slapped in the face by her. He then leaves and works for the school festival with Setsuna again. Kotonoha comes in asking for help to carry stuff but Makoto declines to come. Later Setsuna asks if he and Kotonoha are going out. Makoto says yes and Setsuna figures out they're fighting. She then says the reason Sekai's been depressed is because he dumped her. Makoto denies it and states she dumped him and told him to go out with Kotonoha. He then says he tried goign out with Kotonoha but everything's so awkward and nothing's going well and he doesn't even know who he loves anymore or what to do anymore. He says he doesn't even trust his own feelings anymore. He then apologizes for saying all this to her but Setsuna says that he'll feel better just by telling someone aobut it. He then breaks down and cries in Setsuna arms. After that he's surprised about opening up and is grateful to Setsuna. He wishes he had gotten to known her earlier. He then says it won't be the last time they do this and wants to hear about her too. Kotonoha's at home before the school festival and she's desperate to make up with her, wanting to see the school festival with him and dance at the bonfire. Makoto doesn't pick up and she sends her an email. Setsuna thinks back to first meeting Makoto. Ai Yamagata informs Sekai that Setsuna was getting bullied by big jocks and Sekai comes to her aid to find Setsuna okay. She says someone named Itou saved her. Sekai then decides to do a little checking out on Makoto and mentions he might be a nice guy. She then also notes jumping in to save a random girl isn't something anyone would do and Makoto might like her. Later Setsuna succsesfully becomes a class representitive but Setsuna notes she didn't want to become one but someone simply said it would suit her. Makoto then comes and congratulates her and says he voted for her just like he promised and tells her to give it her best. Sekai teases her if they'd gotten close without her noticing and then shows her a picture she took of him and sends it to Setsuna. Later Setsuna informs that they're changing seats again. Sekai lets it out that there's someone she's been interested in for a long time and might get a chance. After the seat change Sekai's stuck at the first seat in the window aisle. Setsuna then says she's at the last seat in the window isle. Sekai complains about sitting next to Tanaka when Setsuna reveals she's sitting next to Makoto. Sekai then begs her to change seats with her and since she's a class rep she'll get plenty of opportunity to talk to him and it might be her only chance. At Sekai's she's still depressed and won't come to the school festival, Setsuna asks her if she won't mind if she does whatever she wants today and that this is probably her last chance. Setsuna says like her she's always loved him. During the school festival a lot of people who were supposed to be working are absent. Makoto's given a break for 20 minutes and Hikari suggests he should go with Setsuna. They then decide to get something to eat when they run into Kotonoha. Makoto's about to go to her when Setsuna first shields him from her. Makoto pushes her out of the way but Setsuna grabs him from the arm to make him stop. They then go up to the roof to have lunch. Setsuna says that she's come her before. Makoto asks her to keep what happened between them a secret. They're enjoying the view when Setsuna asks him if he remembers the entrance ceremony and says that he saved her. Makoto says saved is a bit much but Setsuna insists and that it made her happy. After eating Setsuna tries to confess her love but fails to do so and Makoto asks to go back. Makoto, Taisuke, Hikari and Setsuna work all day because certain people including Sekai decided to play hooky that day. Hikari asks Taisuke to the bonfire and tells Makoto Setsuna asked her to stay there. Makoto exhausted from working all day falls asleep. During sleep he remembers the day he first met Setsuna when he wakes up to Setsuna holding him. Makoto tells her about the dream he had when Setsuna tells him she loves her, she's loved him ever since the entrance ceremony. She asks just once and that it'll be a secret between the two of them. She then asks him to call her Setsuna and asks him to take her and they have sex. After doing it Setsuna says thank you and that she'll never forget this moment and will treasure it forever. Makoto says him too but she asks him to forget about it, about her, about how she loved him, everything. Makoto protests when Setsuna asks him to take good care of Sekai and because they make a good couple she held her own feelings for him. She says Sekai's waiting for him and that she never wanted to give him up to Kotonoha but she held her feelings in and when she couldn't she cried, but she's still loves him and is waiting for him. Makoto says he can't do that but Setsuna says she'll feel better if he promises her when she leaves. Makoto asks what she means by leave and Setsuna says she's transferring to Paris. She won't be able to protect Sekai anymore so she asks Makoto to please protect her in her stead. Makoto tries to say he loves her but is firmly stopped by her and Makoto finally promises to protect Sekai. Makoto asks to go home with her and Setsuna asks for one more thing. Makoto says anything and Setsuna says she'll keep it deep within her heart and try not to think about it. She says give me one thing to remember, one more precious memory. Next Episode In the next episode, Makoto kisses Sekai and Kotonoha finds out, depending on how this happens, the next episode can be: The Secret Kiss, I Saw that Kiss or The Poolside Kiss. However, the only possible endings are Bavarois and Lust. Category:Episodes